


It Can't Be

by PrincessMischief



Series: It Can't Be [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMischief/pseuds/PrincessMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings that Tony Stark has deemed impossible to feel arised after receiving a visit from Captain America and the Black Widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark had been busy none stop after the events of the Mandrin. Trying to rebuild his tower and mansion. All the while trying to be the perfect man for Pepper. But after blowing up his suits and removing the arch. The billionaire super hero was beginning to have second thoughts about the relationship. Tony groaned before rubbing his eyes.

With a deep breath he decided to think about the Avengers. He has been in contact with Clint aka Hawkeye and Natasha aka the black widow. With the assistance of the spies, Tony Stark had the in side scope of what is happening in SHIELD. Such as the winter solider has made appearances recently.Tony closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned back in his couch. There's alot of things that is going through his head right about now but that all came to a stop by the voice of his faithful AI.

"Sir. Natasha and Steve Rogers are here."

Tony opened his brown eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his tower. He is staying on one of the lower floors while the penthouse was being rebuilt. As for Pepper, she left for her mother.

"Send them in."

Even though he won't admit it but Anthony Stark was alone and wanted company. Jarvis had told him SHIELD has been trying to get in contact with him but he keeps ignoring him. Tony Stark didn't know why but he hoped that Nick Fury would give him another visit.

"Stark."

Tony shook his head before looking from the ceiling to the direction of the voice to see Natasha and Steve standing by the door.

Tony smiled lightly before sitting up. "Hey guys. What can I do for you? Suit up or..."

"Tony...this is serious." Steve Rogers aka Captain America growled his blue eyes blazing.

Tony Stark rolled his eyes before glaring at the super solider. "Always getting to the point. Isn't that right Cap?"

Natasha sighed before grabbing a chair and sitting. "Tony something terrible has happened."

Tony's mood changed and the two visitors and Jarvis sense it. Steve walked over to Natasha as the red head hero sighed.

"Tony...Director Fury is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark closed his eyes and debated on the words that left Natasha's mouth. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes tightly to keep the tears away. But was failing terribly. But the question is, why? It's not like they were close. For crying out loud all they did was bicker and shout. But deep down the reason why he always made Nick Fury want to growl and get nasty. Is that he drived for it, he was attracted to the older man's dark, I don't care attitude. But Anthony Stark would never admit that aloud.

"What happened?"

Tony's voice was shaky taking the two humans and the AI by complete surprise. Steve pulled out a chair and sat never leaving his eyes off of the iron hero. 

"He...was at my apartment. To warn me that SHIELD has been compromised. He...was saying something when three bullets came through my window and shot him. His last words was, trust no one."

Tony opened his eyes and swallowed whatever saliva he had. "Did you get the shooter?"

"The shooter was being controlled. But we took out the ones that gave the order and the whole SHIELD."

Tony noticed how difficult it was for Steve to say anything. Something went off in the billionaire's head. "That's why Maria Hill came to my company looking for a job."

Natasha nodded. "Yes."

Tony lowered his head and put it in his hands. He couldn't come to terms that Nick Fury, the man that helped him when he went crazy thinking he was going to die. The man that made him want to be the man his father knew he could be. Is dead. Tears fell from his closed eyes thinking about the man who changed his life. His chocolate brown eyes snapped open as he tried to control his breathing.

"It can't be."

Natasha was completely lost what to do. She didn't expect Tony to react the way he was. "It's true."

Tony shook his head before looking at the two heroes with red teary eyes. "I think..."

Tony stopped what he was going to say. What was they going to say when they found out that he was on the other side. A hand on his shoulder made Tony look up to stare into concern blue eyes.

"You love him...don't you?"

Natasha's eyes widen as she took it in. Reazling why Tony did what he does and why the billionaire was acting like he lost a dear one. It's because he had, Tony Stark was in love with the director and only two people and a AI knew.


End file.
